List of new moves
This page will feature all of the moves that I've added to the game. 'If you have suggestions for new moves, please send them, either in the comments here or in the discussion page, instead of editing the wiki itself. '''I really want these pages to purely be info about what is actually in the game. New moves The following are moves that I've added to the game that are neither Cosmic nor Digital. Acid Burn Acid Burn deals damage and has a 100% chance to leave a burn. It is the signature move of Pyrolisk. Arctic Spear Arctic Spear deals damage and has an increased critical-hit ratio. It is the signature move of Narwinter. Iron Leech Iron Leech does damage and restores the user's HP by half the damage dealt. It is the signature move of Cheroking. Bull Charge Bull Charge does damage and raises the user's Attack stat by one stage. It is the signature move of Bulrox. Firebolt Firebolt is a damage-dealing move with +1 priority. Migraine Migraine is a damage-dealing move that has a 10% chance of causing paralysis. Volt Whip Volt Whip causes damage and has a 30% chance to make the foe flinch. It is the signature move of the Punitric line. Revert Revert causes damage and allows the user to switch places with another Pokémon in the party. Vital Drain Vital Drain does damage and restores the user's HP by half the damage dealt. Bubble Blast Bubble Blast does damage and hits the target 2-5 times. Frozen Pins Frozen Pins deals damage and has a 30% chance of poisoning the target. Hits both opponents in a double battle. It is the signature move of the Froslug line. Chain Whip Chain Whip deals damage and has a 50% chance of lowering the opponent's Speed stat by one stage. It is the signature move of Bombard. Razor Chop Razor Chop is a damage-dealing attack with +1 priority. It is HM01 in the game and has replaced Cut. Cosmic-type moves Vacuum Jet Vacuum Jet is a damage-dealing move with +1 priority. ''(It doesn't work as intended in the current release, but will be fixed in a future update) Cosmic Drift Cosmic Drift deals damage and damages the use 1/4th of the damage dealt. Stellar Rush Stellar Rush is a damage-dealing move that raises the user's Attack stat by one stage. Blast Shine Blast Shine deals damage and has a 50% chance of lowering the opponent's Special Defense stat by one stage. It is the signature move of Lune. Moves that are changed to Cosmic-type *Comet Punch *Swift *Morning Sun *Moonlight *Meteor Mash *Cosmic Power *Moonblast *Lunar Dance Digital-type moves Extract Extract is a damage-dealing move that heals the user by half the damage dealt. Pixel Cannon Pixel Cannon inflicts damage, hitting the opponent up to three times. Its base power increases by 10 for each strike, meaning that each hit will have a base power of 20, 30 and 40, respectively, adding up to 90 in total. Debug Debug is a status-move that raises the user's Attack stat and Speed stat by one stage each. Compile Compile is a status-move that raises the user's Special Attack by two stages. Exploit Exploit deals damage and has a 30% chance of lowering the foe's Speed stat by one stage. Data Storm Data Storm deals damage and has a 10% chance to cause confusion. Corruption Corruption deals damage and has a 30% chance to lower the foes Special Attack by one stage. Fragmentize Fragmentize inflicts damage and has a 5% chance to raise all the user's stats by one stage each. It is the signature move of Xerogon. Blitz Blitz is a damage-dealing move that has a 30% chance to lower the foe's accuracy. It hits both foes in a double battle. It is HM05 in the game and has replaced Flash. Moves that are changed to Digital-type *Flash (renamed to Blitz) *Conversion *Conversion 2 *Lock-On *Pain Split Changes to other moves *Bone Rush, Bonemerang and Bone Club have been changed to Ghost-type moves. They are all signature moves of Nocturimp - except Bonemerang, which Cadawail can learn, as well. *Submission has had its base power increased to 110, its accuracy to 95 and its PP reduced to 10. *Fly is now a two-strike move, each hit with a base power of 45. **Dive, as well. *Strength is now a Rock-type move with a base power of 90, an accuracy of 95 and 15 PP. *Pay Day has been renamed Gold Rush and changed to be a Dragon-type move. It now has a base power of 90, an accuracy of 100 and 10 PP. It is the signature move of Thorgon and Hoardrake. Its secondary effect remains the same. *Rock Smash had its base power increased to 50, its PP decreased to 10, and it now has a 100% chance to raise the user's Attack stat.